Eres solo para mí
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Todos son felices y viven tranquilos pero... ¡Cuidado! Las hormonas están a flor de piel. SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, SuiKa y ShikaTema. Universo Alternativo HIATUS
1. Instinto posesivo

**Holaaa, aquí estoy con otro fic... realmente tardaré mucho en poner la conti pero solo quería saber si este fic puede tener o no éxito, por eso cuelgo el primer capi. En realidad no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics de este tipo, pero al menos me disupse a intentarlo y aquí está el resultado! XD Bueno, dejo de parlotear y os dejo con el capi!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Instinto posesivo**

Sakura corría hacia la heladería. Se le hacía algo difícil correr con los tacones que llevaba puestos pero llegaba tarde, había quedado con Hinata y le había dicho que llegara puntual… ¡y la que se retrasaba era ella!

Gruñó algo mientras la pelirrosa seguía con su carrera mientras recordaba el motivo de su retraso.

**Flash Back**

Sakura miró el reloj de su habitación mientras se cambiaba de ropa para acudir a su cita con Hinata. Aún tenía tiempo, faltaba quince minutos para que fuera a la heladería a presentarse a su cita con su amiga. Decidió buscar su bolso, que recordaba haberlo puesto en la cocina y ahora… no lo encontraba.

Bufó molesta mientras se dirigía a la sala de la mansión donde vivía para buscar el bolso… tampoco estaba.

—No estarás buscando esto ¿no? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta enseguida y vio a Sasuke Uchiha con el bolso en sus manos. Frunció el ceño, (ya por instinto) y gruñó:

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué razón tienes tú mi bolso?

—Aquí pregunto yo —dijo molesto—. ¿Quién ese tal Tooru?

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada. ¿Por qué razón el muy baka estaba molesto? Sakura alzó una ceja y contestó:

—No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías Uchiha, además… creo que tengo el derecho de tener amigos.

—¿Niñerías? Escúchame, creo que no entiendes el significado de prometido.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Era cierto, desde hace siete años sus padres habían acordado prometerlos para después se casaran y habían pasado a vivir juntos en una mansión que la familia Uchiha y Haruno habían comprado con su dinero. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de las familias de ambos, ellos no estaban de acuerdo con casarse así que… no entendía porque el Uchiha estaba actuando de esa manera.

—Que yo sepa ninguno de los dos estamos muy contentos con ese compromiso —empezó diciendo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

—Creo que deliras —bufó Sasuke mientras miraba para otro lado—. ¿Por qué iba a fijarme en alguien como tú?

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Dame el bolso! —gritó Sakura intentando quitarle el bolso, sin embargo, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, Sasuke la dio esquivado—. ¿A qué juegas?

—No pienso darte el bolso hasta que me expliques quien ese tal Tooru —susurró el Uchiha menor con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura apretó los puños enfurecida y refunfuñó:

—Te estás pasando Sasuke, ya estoy llegando tarde a mi cita con Hinata… ¡he dicho que me devuelvas el bolso!

—Y yo que me digas quien ese tal Tooru.

—¿Qué te importa? —preguntó exasperada—. ¡Dijiste que no tenías porque fijarte en mí! ¡Para qué demonios quieres saberlo!

—Simple curiosidad, verás, no quiero que nadie piense que mi "novia" me está poniendo los cuernos con otro —dijo Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia—. Por si no lo sabías, a los ojos de los demás, somos novios. Aunque eso no me agrade mucho.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —respondió rápidamente la Haruno. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada y exigió:

—Dime quien es.

Sakura lo miró muy mal, realmente mal, que hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera.

—Un momento… eso quiere decir que… ¡¿has revisado por dentro de mi bolso? —gritó la chica, no podía creer que no se diera de cuenta hasta ahora.

—No es verdad. Cuando fui a la cocina vi que tu bolso estaba en el suelo y el papelito que había dentro de tu bolso se había salido fuera —explicó Sasuke—. No creas que tus cosas son muy interesantes ¿sabes?

Sakura bufó molesta y le quitó el bolso con un movimiento veloz, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue de allí, ya llegaba tarde a su cita con Hinata. Mientras salía por la puerta gritó:

—¡Para que lo sepas, Tooru es una chica!

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_Baka, estúpido… A saber que pretendía el muy imbécil _—pensó mientras entraba en la heladería. Vio como Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa mirando el reloj de la heladería con insistencia, era normal, llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

—¡Sakura-chan! Estoy aquí —llamó Hinata la atención de su amiga para que fuera donde estaba ella. Sakura se encaminó hacia donde estaba su amiga y dijo:

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Verás cierto idiota, Sasuke Uchiha, es el estúpido más grande sobre la faz de este planeta Tierra. Se cree que puede controlarme, y para más se pone a preocuparse por su apariencia.

Hinata sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras una gota adornaba su cabeza. Suspiró un momento y seguidamente pensó:

—_Sasuke-kun… a saber que le hiciste esta vez a Sakura-chan._

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —preguntó Sakura indignada—. Lo que más le importa a ese baka es lo que los demás opinen de él. Es algo frustrante, a mí no tiene porque meterme en eso.

—Sakura-chan, quizás todo fue un malentendido y lo confundiste. Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun te quiere mucho —acabó diciendo la chica de ojos perla. Sakura la miró de reojo y gruñó:

—A mí me parece que Sasuke solo les gustan las chicas que lleven un espejo en la cara, para que así él se vea reflejado.

La gota que tenía Hinata en la cabeza ya de un principio se hizo más grande y suspiró resignada, cuando Sakura y Sasuke peleaban de esa manera era imposible que opinaran uno del otro de distinta manera.

—Dejemos de hablar del idiota y pasemos a otra cosa —dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Hinata con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro—. ¿Qué tal te va con Naruto? Hace ya 3 meses que sois novios.

La mirada de Hinata se hizo algo triste mientras que suspiraba por enésima vez. Eso sorprendió a Sakura… ¿es que acaso habían tenido algún inconveniente?

—Bueno… verás Sakura-chan —empezaba hablando Hinata—, al principio iba todo bien pero… últimamente no sé qué le pasa a Naruto-kun.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó entre sorprendida y enfadada la pelirrosa. Hinata tan sólo bajó la mirada y respondió algo ruborizada:

—No… al contrario, no me hace nada.

—No entiendo —susurró Sakura—. Si no te hace nada no sé qué te preocupa y…

Sakura se calló de golpe al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata… era cierto que casi siempre estaba sonrojada pero esta vez parecía diferente y tan solo pudo sonrojarse ella. ¡Hinata se refería a **eso**!

—Hinata… —susurró Sakura insegura y avergonzada—. ¿Me estás intentando decir que habéis intentado tener sexo y que Naruto por alguna extraña razón no quiso?

Hinata estaba como un tomate maduro. Sakura la miró con una gota en la cabeza y se respondió un sí mentalmente al ver que no decía nada.

—Yo… —empezó Hinata después de unos minutos de silencio— pienso que Naruto-kun no se siente atraído por mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Verás…

**Flash Back**

Hace un día…

Naruto y Hinata estaban solo en la mansión de los Hyuuga. Ambos estaban en el salón viendo una película.

—Hinata… juro que la próxima vez compro una película de acción —dijo Naruto algo fastidiado mientras veía la película de romance con su chica. Hinata tan solo sonrió y afirmó:

—Entiendo que no te gusten este tipo de películas Naruto-kun pero… es lindo… ver como los protagonistas de la película… se besan.

Naruto sonrió pícaramente y susurró en su oído:

—A mí me gusta besarte… y mucho.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, Naruto posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso suave y sencillo. Poco después, se separaron por falta de aire, pero volvieron a unirlos en otro beso.

Poco después el beso empezó a tornarse más fogoso, y el rubio pidió permiso para que su lengua entrara en la boca de su novia y ella accedió. Al sentir la lengua de su novio juguetear con la suya hizo que la chica se ruborizara.

Hinata gimió cuando Naruto empezó a acariciar su pierna derecha y empezó a subir y bajar su mano, acariciándola. Se separaron poco después de ese beso con la respiración agitada.

Naruto, al ver en la posición que estaban (Naruto estaba encima de Hinata en el sofá mientras una de sus manos se encontraba muy cerca de la falda de su novia), se sonrojó violentamente y se separó de ella dejando a una Hinata confusa.

Ambos miraron hacia la televisión y vieron que la película ya había terminado. Naruto se levantó y dijo algo cortante:

—Creo que… será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Hinata, ya te veré.

A Hinata le dolió el tono de voz empleado por su novio. Este, sin embargo, no lo notó y se marchó dejando a una Hinata sola y confusa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando Hinata terminó de relatar eso, Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La chica de cabello azulado miró a su amiga y preguntó:

—¿Y tú qué opinas Sakura-chan? —preguntó Hinata con un tono de voz inseguro. La chica de ojos jade suspiró:

—Pues… que Naruto es un idiota, como siempre. Pero, estoy segura de que lo que le pasaba a Naruto era que no quería asustarte y que estaba algo avergonzado. ¿Por qué no intentas seducirle? Quizás así sí que pasáis a algo más que besos. Podemos consultarle esto a Ino, ella sabe muy bien qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Hinata se puso tan roja que hizo que Sakura sonriera.

—Sakura-chan… ¿y qué tal tu familia? —preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y Hinata temió que Sakura se hubiera enfadado con ella, pero la chica suspiró y contestó:

—Verás… sabes que la familia de Sasuke y la mía nos quieren juntar a mí y al baka ese, así que hicieron algo que me enfadó muchísimo… se marcharon hoy de viaje por dos meses a visitar a Itachi a Estados Unidos.

—¿Os dejaron solos en casa? —preguntó Hinata algo sorprendida.

—Sí —respondió algo gruñona—. No te puedes ni imaginar lo persistentes que son cuando se lo proponen, a veces te dan dolor de cabeza. Supongo que lo que están haciendo será una de las tantas estratagemas que tienes pensado hacer para casarnos, pero no funcionará.

—Eso nunca se sabe Sakura-chan, yo sigo pensando que Sasuke-kun te quiere mucho.

—Claro —ironizó Sakura—, me quiere ver lejos.

Unas cuantas gotas resbalaron de la cabeza de la chica y suspiró resignada, era imposible hacer que Sakura opinara otra cosa.

…

Sasuke tan solo bufó molesto en cuanto Sakura se marchó. Se había quedado tremendamente sorprendido cuando le dijo que ese tal Tooru era… una chica. Gruñó algo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la lujosa sala.

—_¡Maldita sea! No puedo evitar ponerme celoso cada vez que pienso que tiene "amigos". ¡Hmp! Debería empezar a admitir que siento algo por ella, no es normal que estos celos me ataquen y no signifiquen nada. Además, esa tentación que tengo por besarla, como hace una semana…_

**Flash Back**

Sakura acaba de salir del baño. Tan solo llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, aún estaban en mayo y hacía un calor horrible. Se dirigió al salón donde estaba Sasuke y los demás integrantes de la familia y se sentó en la mesa para comer algo también.

La cena transcurrió sin mucha novedad. Los jóvenes universitarios comían ignorando los comentarios que hacían los padres sobre la boda que se iba a celebrar cuando acabaran sus estudios.

—Dejaros de tonterías —dijo Sasuke ya harto de los cometarios de una boda que aún ni siquiera se sabía si se iba a hacer—. Es una pérdida de tiempo esto del compromiso y dejad de hablar de una boda que no se va a hacer. ¡Quién querría casarse con ese marimacho!

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de Sakura y esta gruñó:

—Uchiha… ¿Nunca te han dicho lo guapo que estás callado y lo feo que estás cuando hablas?

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto mientras sus familias suspiraron resignadas, siempre era lo mismo, ¿es que nunca se cansaban?

—No estás en posición de hablar de belleza Sakura, por mucho que me digas que soy feo tú me superas en ser fea por todos los lados.

Sakura apretó los dientes en señal de enfado y gritó:

—¡BAKA!

Sakura cogió su plato y se levantó muy furiosa de su asiento. Llevó el plato hasta el fregadero de la cocina y después salió de allí enfurecida.

—Y ahora… —empezó diciendo Mikoto— espero que vayas disculparte con Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su madre y dijo:

—¿Cómo? No pienso disculparme, solo he dicho algo que es verdad.

Fugaku le lanzó una mirada severa y envenenada a su hijo menor, quien la entendió al instante y se enderezó con algo de miedo.

—Creo que… iré a disculparme —susurró el chico con algo de miedo levantándose de su silla mientras sentía la mirada de su padre sobre la coronilla.

Sasuke salió de allí cerrando la puerta despacio. Subió las escaleras y pensó:

—_Menuda molestia… se enfada por cualquier tontería. ¡Aquí el ofendido debería ser yo! ¡Me llamó feo en toda la cara!_

Odiaba cuando alguien le tocaba en el orgullo, y Sakura era la primera que lo había hecho a parte de su hermano y el idiota de su mejor amigo llamado Naruto.

Cuando llegó allí se detuvo enfrente del cuarto de su "prometida" y, mientras golpeaba suavemente los nudillos contra la puerta, gritó:

—Sakura… ¡abre!

No recibió respuesta. Sasuke empezó a mosquearse.

—¡Sakura! ¡Ábreme o entro!

Siguió sin recibir respuesta.

—¡Tú lo quisiste! —gritó el chico enfadado mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su prometida. Cuando entró comprendió muy bien porque no le abría. Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, dormida plácidamente.

A Sasuke le salió una gota en la cabeza y susurró:

—Le… le estaba gritando a una persona dormida.

El universitario se adentró en la habitación de la chica y cerró la puerta tras él. Llegó a donde estaba ella y se le quedó mirando. Respiraba calmadamente mientras unos mechones de su pelo rosado caían por su cara, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos dejando salir su regular respiración.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado observándola. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella lentamente mientras se ponía de rodillas al borde de la cama para llegar a su altura.

Su boca estaba rozando con la de Sakura haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera de pies a cabeza, sus labios estaban muy cerca, Sasuke solo tenía que descender un poco y ya se estaría besando con la chica.

—Sasuke —se oyó al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación la voz de su madre—. ¿Estáis bien? Es que tardas mucho el salir.

Sasuke se levantó bastante ruborizado mientras se confundió.

—_Vaya. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado mirando a Sakura?_

—Sasuke ¿estás ahí?

Sasuke se alertó y dijo:

—Sí mamá… estamos bien, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke oyó como los pasos de Mikoto se alejaban de allí y suspiró aliviado. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la entreabrió… no había nadie. Salió de allí algo avergonzado y cerró la puerta, seguidamente se recargó en esta mientras se tocaba los labios con los dedos.

Sonrió inconscientemente y no pudo evitar pensar que los labios de Sakura eran muy suaves.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_Maldita sea… si tan solo mi orgullo no fuera tan grande como este planeta _—pensó Sasuke resignado mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, tenía sueño y dormir un poco no le haría mal. Era domingo y debía descansar, mañana empezaría el lunes, ese día que por alguna extraña razón todos odiaban… en realidad era porque después del fin de semana, el lunes ya tienes que levantarte de nuevo temprano.

Sasuke se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, realmente tenía ganas de descansar.

Unas horas más tarde…

Sakura entró en la mansión algo agotada, realmente estaba cansada después de andar de un lado a otro con Hinata mirando tiendas de ropa y todo eso. Se adentró en la sala, que estaba a oscuras y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke plácidamente dormido en el sofá. Se acercó a él y pudo notar que susurraba algo en sueños, sin embargo no lo escuchaba.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le observaba.

—_Si tan solo no fueras tan estúpido… _—pensó Sakura mientras le acariciaba con cuidado los cabellos negros con mechas azules—_. Ojalá fueras así siempre… definitivamente estás mucho más guapo. _

Sakura se aventuró a despertarlo para preguntarle si había cenado, ella ya había comido algo con Ino (quién se les había unido más tarde) y Hinata por ahí fuera. Lo movió de un lado para otro y sus orbes negros empezaban a abrirse lentamente. Vio como unos ojos verdes jade lo miraban con insistencia y se restregó los ojos.

—Ah, eres tú Sakura —murmuró mientras se levantaba. Sakura lo miró de reojo y afirmó:

—Espero que hayas cenado, yo ya he comido con Hinata e Ino.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto… realmente se había quedado dormido y no había comido nada de nada.

—En realidad me quedé dormido.

—Bueno… da igual, ya te preparo algo —suspiró la chica resignada—. ¿Qué quieres para comer?

—Cualquier cosa menos veneno —dijo mirándola divertido—. No quiero morir aún.

—Me lo estoy reconsiderando —ironizó ella.

—Sakura… —empezó diciendo él—, sobre lo de esta tarde… lo siento. Tendría que haber sido más tolerante —aseguró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella. Sakura se sorprendió ante eso y después negó ella algo frustrada:

—No importa, no te preocupes por eso, ya me dejaste muy claro el porqué no quieres que tenga amistades con hombres.

—¡Espera!

Sakura lo ignoró y él solo pudo hacer una cosa. La cogió del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared mientras le sujetaba las muñecas contra de la pared, no muy fuerte, para que no escapara.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame Sasuke! ¡¿A qué demonios juegas?

Sasuke la miró fijamente y después susurró:

—Te dije que esperaras pero no me hiciste ni caso. Supongo que tendría que hacer algo para que me escucharas —dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. Sakura se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, si el chico daba tan solo un poco más estaría con el cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo.

—Y yo para que quiero escucharte — masculló Sakura con el ceño completamente fruncido—. ¡Creo que lo que dijiste por la tarde fue lo suficientemente claro!

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches y dejes de protestar? —protestó Sasuke al ver que ella no hacía nada por colaborar.

Sakura frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, ignorándolo por completo, o eso parecía…

Sasuke se acercó un poco más y, tal y como predijo Sakura, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba pegado al suyo. Sakura lo miró algo asombrada, pero volvió la vista hacia Sasuke y vio que estaba demasiado cerca… podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de la de ella.

—_Sasuke…_

La respiración de Sasuke y la de Sakura empezaron a entremezclarse y estaban a punto de besarse…

*RING*

Ambos se separaron de golpe al oír el sonido del molesto teléfono. Sakura se ruborizó y se soltó de Sasuke, separándose de él. El chico, también bastante avergonzado, bajó la cabeza y caminó en dirección al teléfono para cogerlo.

—¿Diga? —respondió Sasuke de mala gana.

—**¡Baka otouto!** —contestó una animada voz al otro lado de la línea**—. ¿Cómo estáis tú y Sakura-chan?**

—_Maldito Itachi… siempre tiene que andar molestándome _—pensó el chico, después dijo con voz irritada—. Estamos bien Itachi, ¿qué querías?

—**Vaya… algo pasó con Sakura-chan, sino no tendrías ese tono de voz tan repelente. Y contestando a tu pregunta, solo quería saber cómo estabais. Los Haruno y papá y mamá vinieron a visitarme, pero vosotros no pudisteis debido a la universidad, además de que no quisisteis.**

—¿Cómo dices? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo que no quisimos? —preguntó Sasuke desconfiado, estaba empezando a sospechar a donde quería llegar su hermano.

—**Papá y mamá me dijeron que no quisisteis venir… ¿qué baka otouto? ¿Estás intimando con Sakura-chan?**

Un tic empezó a atacarle a Sasuke en el ojo derecho. Apretó el auricular en sus manos pensando que era el cuello de su padre o de su madre, cualquiera de los dos serviría para estrangularle.

Un tenue sonrojo le corrió por las mejillas ante la última pregunta de su hermano y pensó:

—_Estaba intimando con Sakura hasta que llamaste._

—**Sasuke… ¿estás ahí?** —preguntó Itachi al ver que nadie contestaba. Sasuke bufó y dijo:

—Sí Itachi, estoy aquí.

…

Sakura vio como Sasuke entraba por la puerta de la cocina después de un rato. Se ruborizó y le miró de reojo, se veía algo irritado y avergonzado mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

—Sasuke… ¿quién era? —se aventuró a preguntar la pelirrosa para deshacer ese incómodo silencio. Sasuke resopló:

—Itachi… como siempre molestando.

—¿Qué era lo que quería?

—Según él, saber cómo estábamos.

—Ya.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Sakura picaba algo, seguramente algo de comer para Sasuke. El pelinegro la miró de reojo y preguntó:

—Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Sigues enfadada?

Tardó en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo:

—No.

Fue una respuesta fría y cortante, realmente a Sasuke le incomodó esa respuesta, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. No podía creer que hubiera tenido el valor de acorralar a Sakura contra la pared y casi besarla. Se frotó las sienes mientras pensaba en algo, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Sakura entregándole un plato—. Son tomates, tu comida favorita.

Sasuke sonrió mientras cogía el plato.

—Muchas gracias.

...

Naruto tan solo se recostó en la cama, miró hacia un lado de la habitación y suspiró con intranquilidad.

—_No debí hacer eso _—pensó Naruto algo triste—_. No tenía porque reaccionar así pero… es que estaba tan… excitado que tenía miedo de que se asustara o pensara mal._

Naruto se ruborizó y puso una carita de pena, realmente parecía muy arrepentido.

—_Tenía razón Gaara, tuve que habérselo explicado y no haberle hablado así._

**Flash Back**

Gaara miró a Naruto algo sorprendido.

—Entiendo… —bufó el pelirrojo algo extrañado—. ¿Así están las cosas?

Naruto puso una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo:

—Es que estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

—Realmente te admiro si te digo la verdad.

El rubio miró completamente sorprendido a Gaara.

—Ah, ¿cómo?

—Si yo estuviera en esa situación con Hinata, ¿crees que ahora estaría lamentándome como tú? Yo lo habría hecho con ella sin dudar.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¿No sabes guardarte tu opinión?

—Tranquilo Naruto, sólo era una broma —se rió Gaara mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amigo. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó:

—Tendría que habérselo consultado a Sasuke teme y no a ti.

—Yo en ningún momento te pedí que me lo explicaras, en realidad. Y creo que Sasuke no está mejor, por lo que me contó Ino, Sakura y él ahora tienen la relación… más tensa.

—¿Aún más tensa? Y yo que creía que no podían estar peor —susurró Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema de antes tengo que decirte que realmente actuaste como un verdadero idiota —afirmó Gaara ignorando la envenenada mirada de Naruto—. Mira que desperdiciar una oportunidad así…

—Tienes razón —dijo Naruto sarcástico—. Y como el señorito es experto en ese tema no hay problema en que diga lo que piensa.

—Un momento, creo que me he perdido —el tono de voz de Gaara era completamente confuso—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mira, a mí no me importa que seas experto en este tema, con Ino ya lo habrás hecho unas cuantas veces y me alegro por ello, pero eso no quiere decir que me lo tengas que recriminar, sólo te he pedido consejo.

Naruto miró algo sorprendido como Gaara estaba completamente en shock, seguramente ante las palabras que acababa de decir Naruto.

—Gaara… —susurró Naruto— ¿estás ahí?

—¡¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Gaara completamente furioso y con leve rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo que yo ya lo he hecho con Ino? ¡¿En qué demonios piensas tú?

—Está claro que os gustáis —afirmó el rubio mirándolo mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto. Gaara frunció el ceño aún más y lo fulminó con la mirada:

—No entiendo por qué dices eso, que Ino y yo vivamos juntos en la misma casa no te da derecho a decir que lo he hecho con ella.

Naruto prefirió dejarlo, pero al menos estaba seguro de que entre Ino y Gaara había algo, ya que hacía algún tiempo pasaban cosas extrañas mientras iba visitar a Gaara.

En una ocasión fue a su casa y tardaron bastante en abrirle la puerta y cuando se la abría Ino algo ruborizada y jadeante, y Gaara se encontró en la misma situación. No quiso ni siquiera pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, porque había dos opciones: o estaban comiéndose a besos o simplemente estaba matándose entre sí y el sonrojo era por el cansancio. Naruto quiso pensar que la segunda opción era la mejor.

—Dejando eso de lado —susurró Naruto—, no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

—La culpa es tuya por hablarle así —razonó Gaara un poco más tranquilo—. Ve mañana junto a ella y pídele perdón.

Naruto tan sólo suspiró con preocupación y aseguró:

—Tan solo espero que no me odie.

—No, no lo creo. Me parece que se sentirá un poco dolida —tranquilizó el pelirrojo—. No te preocupes por eso, no te odia, estoy seguro de eso. Pero debiste explicárselo desde el principio, no dejarla de esa manera, lo interpretaría todo mal, pensaría que no querías tener nada con ella.

—No ¡Hina no puede pensar así! ¡Con lo que la amo! ¡Hinata juro que te amo! —gritó Naruto a todo pulmón. Un chibi Gaara se tapó los oídos durante el grito y después miró a Naruto con furia y bramó:

—¡Y a mí que me cuentas baka! ¡Díselo a ella!

—Ummm… tienes razón —susurró Naruto algo ruborizado por la vergüenza—. Perdón.

Gaara suspiró resignado y aclaró:

—Mañana vas a pedirle perdón a Hinata y ya está, no es necesario que te comas la cabeza con eso. Le explicas el motivo por el cual te fuiste de esa manera.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto cerró los ojos pensando que Gaara tenía mucha razón y debía actuar mañana y decirle el motivo por el cual se marchó así.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto cayera dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Al día siguiente, Hinata tan sólo se levantó de la cama y vio el esplendoroso día que se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Sonrió mientras se iba al baño para darse una ducha… presentía que iba a ser un día movido, muy pero que muy movido, y no entendía el porqué.

Se metió en la bañera para darse una ducha rápida, no tenía ganas de pasar mucho tiempo en el agua. Cuando acabó tan sólo se fue con una toalla a su habitación y se cambió allí.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un sonrojo en las mejillas ante lo que sus amigas querían hacer ese día.

**Flash Back**

Ayer…

Después de una larga conversación en la heladería, Sakura y Hinata decidieron ir a visitar a Ino para consultarle el problema de Hinata.

—No te preocupes Hinata, sabes que Ino es una amiga confiable —intentó tranquilizarla Sakura al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía Hinata. La pelirrosa decidió llamar al timbre… pero nadie abrió.

—Parece que no hay nadie —susurró Hinata. Sakura se extrañó y dijo:

—Esto es realmente raro, Ino no me dijo que iba a salir hoy de casa.

Timbraron unas veces más pero nadie abría.

Iban a marcharse cuando un pelirrojo les abrió la puerta. Las chicas se ruborizaron al ver que era Gaara… ¡con una toalla tan solo cubriéndole la cintura!

—Ah, sois vosotras chicas —dijo Gaara con extrema tranquilidad. Hinata se tapó los ojos con la vergüenza mientras que Sakura puso cara asesina y gritó:

—¡Gaara no baka! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así sin más primo?

—Vamos Saku… no te pongas así. Estaba en la ducha cuando timbrasteis y la señorita menopáusica se fue a hacer unos recados —contestó el chico con una tranquilidad sorprenderte.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta y entró dentro de la casa de su amiga mientras arrastraba a Hinata por el brazo, quien no se atrevía a mirar a Gaara por la vergüenza que estaba pasando al verle con tan solo una toalla.

—Ve a cambiarte —gruñó la chica. Gaara sonrió y dijo:

—Ya voy sargento… dile a Hinata que se tranquilice.

Gaara subió hacia arriba mientras que Sakura empezaba a echar maldiciones sobre él. La chica pelirrosa sabía que su primo era atrevido… pero no pensó que llegaría a tanto.

Dentro de un poco se vio como Ino entraba en casa. Cuando llegó al salón se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas en el sofá, sentadas.

—Sakura, Hinata… hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Sakura se levantó y saludó:

—Hola Ino, queríamos pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor dices? —preguntó confundida la rubia. Sakura miró a Hinata para que le dijera el problema que tenía, pero esta tan solo se ruborizó violentamente y no dijo nada.

—Hinata, sino quieres hacerlo dímelo, yo lo hice por bien, quizás estás ofendida o algo, perdón si te he molestado —susurró Sakura al ver que ella no decía nada. Hinata tan solo le sonrió y dijo:

—Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, realmente eres una buena amiga —contestó Hinata—. Si estoy haciendo esto es porque quiero, tan solo estoy un poco avergonzada.

—Bueno chicas —empezó diciendo Ino con una sonrisa—. ¿Y si hablamos de esto a otra parte? Aquí puede haber moscones —susurró mirando de reojo viendo como Gaara (ya vestido) bajaba por las escaleras.

—Oye menopáusica, ¿ya estás otra vez así? Cálmate ya ¿quieres? Siempre molestando —susurró Gaara con clara intención de molestarla, cosa que consiguió. Ino miró al sexy pelirrojo con ganas de matarlo y gritó:

—¡Estúpido fosforito! ¡Cállate de una vez!

—Solo he dicho algo que es verdad.

—Chicos —susurró Sakura con una gota en la cabeza mientras detenía a Ino, quien tenía intención de tirarse encima del pelirrojo para matarlo—, mejor dejadlo ya ¿vale? Venga Ino, tú te vienes con nosotros cerda.

Sakura la arrastró hasta la puerta con esfuerzo, seguidas por Hinata. La rubia gruñó algo y gritó:

—¡Esto no acaba aquí! ¡Cuando vuelva a casa te enteras fósforo!

Las amigas de Ino suspiraron mientras salían de mi casa, quienes no pudieron evitar oír la carcajada que había hecho el pelirrojo.

—_Este Gaara… lo que hace por molestar a Ino _—pensó Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

Las tres chicas se fueron al parque y allí hablaron tranquilamente. Hinata le explicó a Ino todo lo que había pasado en su casa ese día y la idea de Sakura, cosa que la rubia entendió rápidamente.

—Así que es eso lo que pasa —dijo con una sonrisa perversa la rubia—. Frentona, has tenido una idea estupenda. ¡Hinata! ¡Tienes que seducir a Naruto!

La peli azul se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza mientras que la pelirrosa suspiró resignada mientras bajaba la cabeza con una pequeña gotita adornada en ella. La rubia sonrió mientras ponía una pose triunfal.

—Habéis recorrido a la mejor opción chicas —dijo Ino con autosuficiencia—. ¡Hinata! ¡Esta vez Naruto no se te escapa! Mañana mismo vamos de compras… y así verás los resultados. ¡Naruto caerá rendido a tus pies!

—Cerda ¡no es necesario que grites tanto! ¡Estás abochornando a Hinata! —gruñó Sakura al ver que su amiga estaba completamente roja como un tomate y estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

—Vale frentona, perdón —susurró Ino con una sonrisa divertida mientras sacaba la lengua—. Pero en serio Hinata, Naruto esta vez no se te escapa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hinata tan solo suspiró y se dispuso a desayunar. Iba a ser un día movido.

…

Ino se revolvió entre sus sábanas y se giró hacia el otro lado para sentir un poco del calor de su "novio".

—Gaara —susurró Ino acercándose a la oreja de su chico—. Sé que estás despierto.

Como el chico no abría los ojos, la rubia sonrió pícaramente y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Gaara se ruborizara y lanzara un pequeño gemido.

—¡Ino! —exclamó algo molesto, siempre que tenía oportunidad la chica hacía eso. Ino se rió y le dio un corto beso a Gaara.

—Vamos no seas así —susurró la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico—. ¿Qué te pareció lo de ayer? ¿Sigues pensando que soy una menopáusica?

—Realmente no —suspiró el chico con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Sabes? A partir de ahora te llamaré leona.

—¿Leona? —preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Por qué me vas a llamar así?

—¿Quieres que te enseñe mi espalda? Está llena de los arañazos que tú me dabas ayer por la noche… está claro que te gustaba todo lo que te hacía —susurró Gaara mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Ino. La rubia se ruborizó y dijo entre gemido:

—Gaara… ahora no… para hombre…

Ino se empezó a reír mientras Gaara no paraba de besarla, iba a ser una mañana movida, realmente a Ino le costaría sacarse de encima a su pelirrojo.

…

Sakura hizo el desayuno temprano, no tenía intención de reencontrarse con Sasuke, aún estaba completamente avergonzada por la situación que había pasado con el pelinegro el día anterior.

—_No sabía que Sasuke fuera tan… dominante, realmente, por una parte, me gustó esa faceta que mostró… pero por otro lado me sentí tan indefensa, como si no pudiera hacer nada _—pensó Sakura mientras que no se daba cuenta de que Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras.

—Ah… hola Sakura, buenos días —susurró Sasuke algo ruborizado mientras entraba en la cocina y la veía allí. Sakura miró a Sasuke algo sobresaltada y bastante sonrojada, su intención de no encontrarse con Sasuke se había ido al garete.

—Buenos días Sasuke —musitó ella mientras bajaba la cabeza completamente abochornada. Sasuke suspiró y pensó:

—_¡Genial! Y yo que pensaba que Sakura no se iba a levantar tan temprano. Me levanté a esta hora para así no encontrarme con ella y pensar sobre lo que pasó ayer… ¿Sakura estará molesta? Ayer no lo parecía._

Sakura, al ver que no decía nada, lo miró de reojo. El chico se veía pensativo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar ruborizarse… se veía muy atractivo.

—Sakura… —empezó diciendo el chico—. ¿Estás molesta por lo de ayer o algo? Cómo no dices nada…

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y dijo con una sonrisa:

—No tranquilo, no pasa nada.

—Ya —dijo el chico mientras la miraba con algo de curiosidad. En cierto modo le dio mucha rabia que no diera besado a Sakura, a la que debería ser **su **chica, y de nadie más.

—_Vaya… mi estúpido instinto posesivo está otra vez en acción. Sakura seguro que se molestaría si supiera lo que estoy pensando… además de que se burlaría de mí. Quizás lo que siento con Sakura son celos de hermano y… Vamos Sasuke, a quien pretendes engañar… estás enamorado de Sakura Haruno._

El Uchiha menor no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio mientras miraba que estaba haciendo Sakura para desayunar. Por su parte, Sakura acabó de hacer el desayuno y se lo dio a Sasuke. Desayunaron en silencio, algo extraño en ellos ya que siempre peleaban, y cuando acabaron no se dirigieron la palabra.

Sasuke se fue a arriba, quizás para mirar unas cosas para el lunes de la universidad. Mientras que Sakura se cambió para ir a su cita con Hinata e Ino. Presentía que ese día iba a ser movidito.

Continuará...

En el próximo episodio: Te amo más de lo que piensas

* * *

**Je, espero que os gustara... **

**Sasuke: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que esté enamorado de Sakura y el que lo reconozca? ¬¬**

**Ayaami: Es mi fic y hago lo que quiero, realmente no entiendes nada... que pena de chico...**

**Sasuke: ¿Qué? ò.ó**

**Ayaami: Ignoremos a Sasuke teme y pasemos a otra cosa... El siguiente capi se va a atrasar mucho, espero que os guste este capi y que me dejéis muchos reviews... o al menos algunos XD. Bien, quiero advertir una cosa, el siguiente capi será... LEMON, sí, como leeis, lemon, por fin me voy a atrever a hacer uno, ya era hora uff. En fin, espero que no os importe esperar por el próximo capi, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda, y bueno... adios!**

**Sasuke: Dejad reviews, que si no luego lo paga conmigo ¬¬**

**Ayaami: Ya te tenía ganas de antes teme! Bueno, pasando de él, sayo y mordiscos a todos! XD**


	2. Te amo más de lo que piensas

**Bueno, aquí estoy con el otro capi... realmente solo tengo 3 reviews, una pena T-T, espero que os animéis a leer este capi y a comentar, espero que os guste...**

**Advertencia: LEMON NARUHINA Y LIME SASUSAKU (creo que es lime eh?)**

* * *

**2. Te amo más de lo que piensas**

Ino tan solo suspiró mientras salía de la casa. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras iba caminando en dirección al centro comercial, en verdad amaba a ese baka de Gaara, pero su orgullo no quería reconocerlo.

—Realmente es un baka —susurró Ino caminando con tranquilidad. No tenía prisa realmente, aunque ya llegaba tarde ella no era de las chicas que iban puntualmente a las citas, siempre se retrasaba un poco.

La rubia bostezó algo cansada mientras llegaba al centro comercial. Paseó la mirada por la cafetería donde deberían estar sus amigas. Sonrió al encontrarlas hablando animadamente. Se acercó y las saludó eufóricamente:

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo estáis?

—Hola Ino-chan —saludó Hinata con una tímida sonrisa. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y espetó:

—Cerda ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡Siempre llegas tarde!

—¡Vamos frentona! ¡No empieces con tus gritos ya por la mañana! Sabes que nunca llego a la hora acordada —acabó afirmando Ino con una sonrisa.

—A veces pienso que eres prima o hermana de Naruto. En lo de llegar tarde os parecéis —suspiró Sakura resignada. Ino soltó una risita ante eso.

Después se pusieron a recordar cosas que habían hecho en el instituto y lo bien que lo pasaban. Era una época para recordar… lástima que ya se hubiera acabado.

—Bueno —susurró Ino con una pícara mirada después de haber pagado su bebida al igual que sus amigas—, me parece que es hora de ir por las tiendas para poder comprarte algo Hinata… recuerda que tienes que ir muy sexy.

La peli azul se ruborizó y asintió. Realmente estaba asustada, ¿qué es lo que podría escogerle Ino? Ella no tenía tan buen cuerpo como sus amigas, o al menos era eso lo que pensaba.

Se fueron de tienda en tienda del centro comercial buscando algo atrevido para su amiga… y de paso algo para ellas mismas. Las chicas estaban pasando bastante bien, aunque a Hinata le daba muchísima vergüenza.

Sakura, en algunas ocasiones, miraba como Ino se ruborizaba con una sonrisa enamorada… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a esta chica?

—Hinata —dijo Sakura—, pruébate esto, a ver cómo te queda.

La peli azul cogió con muchísima vergüenza la minifalda que acababa de entregar la pelirrosa y fue a cambiarse resignada, nada de lo que les diría iba a cambiar de opinión.

La pelirrosa aprovechó eso para ir junto a Ino y le preguntó en voz baja.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa, Ino?

—Sakura ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Ino confundida. Sakura bufó algo exasperada y susurró:

—Me refiero a tus rubores y a tus sonrisitas de tonta enamorada.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente tras las palabras de su amiga. Bajó la cabeza y suspirando resignada, en todo el día no había parado de pensar en cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

—No me pasa nada Sakura.

—Vamos cerda, ni tú te crees eso —resopló algo fastidiada por la falta de confianza de su amiga al no querer contárselo. Ino la miró de reojo y dijo:

—No te enfades frentona, pero es que no es necesario que te molestes, estoy bien y no me pasa nada.

—Vamos Ino… ¿tanto te cuesta decirme quién te gusta? Aunque creo que ya es algo lógico saberlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Ino retadora, estaba segura de que ella no lo sabía.

—Pues mira, sí —sonrió Sakura de modo triunfador—. Empieza por Sabaku, sigue por no y acaba por Gaara.

La rubia se quedó a cuadros ante esa declaración, ¿acaso ella era tan obvia? La chica bajó la vista y susurró:

—Bueno verás… Gaara y yo estamos… saliendo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la pelirrosa con una sorpresa indefinida, no sabía cómo es que estaban saliendo. Era bastante obvio que se gustaban mucho, realmente era algo muy obvio, pero era bastante raro que Ino lo confesara.

—Incluso hemos tenido… ya sabes… "contacto" —acabó explicando Ino con un intenso rubor en las mejillas. A Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza. ¿"Contacto"? Eso era lo más raro que escuchó. Sin embargo, una palidez le cubrió la cara, Ino se refería a "ese contacto". ¿Por qué todos hablaban en clave?

—Es decir, en la cama, sin ropa y…

—¡Cállate ya frentona! —exclamó roja de la vergüenza, no sabía como Sakura podía ser tan insensible con ese tipo de temas que no parecían afectarle para nada.

—Lo siento Ino, no quería ofenderte —se disculpó la pelirrosa con un rubor en las mejillas, aunque no lo pareciera, Sakura también era muy vergonzosa para hablar de eso.

—Sakura-chan, Ino-chan —susurró avergonzada Hinata saliendo del probador—. Ya me la he probado.

—Hinata —dijo Ino fastidiada—, pero si ya te la has sacado, al menos deja ver cómo te queda.

—Muy… corta —musitó la peli azul muy ruborizada. Sakura rodó los ojos divertida y susurró con una sonrisa:

—Obvio Hinata… es una minifalda.

Después de estar un rato yendo de tienda en tienda, decidieron comer en un restaurante del centro comercial. Para que no se sintiera excluida como amiga, Ino le contó a Hinata su relación con el pelirrojo. Con mucha vergüenza, eso sí.

Al sentirse curiosas, Sakura y Hinata le pidieron explicaciones a Ino de cómo había sido su primera vez con el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, pues… fue muy bonito. Al principio de dolió un poco pero —susurraba ruborizada con una sonrisa enamorada en la cara—, él fue muy amable y cariñoso conmigo, me tranquilizó y me mimó en todo momento, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

—Cariñoso… ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sabaku no Gaara? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. Tanto Ino como Hinata se rieron ante ese comentario, cariñoso no era precisamente el adjetivo perfecto para describir a Gaara.

…

Sasuke se puso a leer a trabajar con algo de pesadez el trabajo que tenía que hacer para mañana. ¡Maldita complexión humana! A veces tenía ganas de tirar las enciclopedias que tenía en sus manos por la ventana pero… ¿quién tenía que pagar a la biblioteca si a las enciclopedias les pasaba algo? ¡Pues él!

—Menudo lío, tengo ganas de desconectar un poco y olvidarme de eso… pero es que no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Suspiró algo cansado y dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se frotó las sienes, tenía ganas de hacer algo… menos trabajar. Hablar con alguien, dar un paseo… pero el problema no era ese, es que tenía que tener ese trabajo terminado para pasado mañana, y aún le faltaban 3 páginas y no sabía que más poner.

—_Es el peor trabajo que me pudieron poner en todo el curso, Gai sensei en verdad se pasó _—pensó Sasuke con fastidio al recordar lo que había dicho Gai el día que les puso el trabajo.

Flash Back

—Ya sabéis muchachos… ¡30 páginas para el trabajo de la complexión humana! —gritó Gai con una llama en los ojos—. ¡Demostrado como la llama de la juventud resplandece en vosotros!

—¡Sí Gai sensei! —gritó un emocionado Rock Lee mientras unas lágrimas salían por las mejillas del profesor y de Lee.

—Lee… mi fiel alumno, siempre con la llama de la juventud encendida —susurró Gai con lágrimas cayendo como cataratas de sus ojos. Lee le miró de la misma manera y musitó:

—Gai sensei… que conmovedoras palabras.

Ambos se abrazaron llorando a mares mientras una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de los alumnos que los miraban… entre ellos, Sasuke.

Fin del Flash Back

—_Y el payaso de Lee dándole la razón. ¡Por qué siempre les gustará montar un numerito! No lo entiendo y cuando les veo cada vez me parecen más patéticos _—pensó Sasuke mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo que tenía en el escritorio—_. Hasta es mejor la carrera que han elegido Naruto y Gaara, Naruto para juez y Gaara para catedrático de arte dramático. ¡Y yo para profesor de Educación Física! ¿A qué pirado se le ocurrió poner de profesor a Gai? ¡Hmp! ¡Por favor!_

Miró las 27 páginas completadas que tenía, intentando rellenar 3 más para acabar ese estúpido trabajo.

—Tengo ganas de morirme —susurró el pelinegro dramatizando.

Pasó unos minutos en silencio hasta que oyó el timbre. Se levantó con pereza, pensando que sería Sakura y entonces pensó que no. Si fuera Sakura usaría las llaves, entonces… ¿quién sería?

Bajó las escaleras con pesadez y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola Sasuke-kun! —gritó una chica pelirroja mientras lo abrazada amistosamente. Detrás de ella estaba un chico de cabello blanco mirándolos con su filosa sonrisa mientras decía:

—¿Cómo te va Sasuke?

—Karin, Suigetsu. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el muchacho algo sorprendido mientras notaba que Karin deshacía el abrazo. Ambos lo miraron y Karin dijo:

—Hemos venido a visitaros. Nos mudamos a Okinawa, pero eso no significa que no os podamos venir a visitar el fin de semana. ¿Sabes si está Sakura?

—Pues no, no está, se fue con Ino y Hinata al centro comercial por lo que me dijo. Pasad, no os quedéis ahí —invitó Sasuke mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a los inquilinos. Suigetsu lo miró con burla y dijo:

—Vaya, quien iba a decir que me estarías invitando a pasar a tu casa. Si lo llego a saber traigo la cámara de video para grabarte, seguro que me reiría un rato al ver esa escena.

—Me estoy reconsiderando si dejarte pasar o no Suigetsu, así que aprovecha a pasar —lo fulminó el pelinegro con la mirada. El peliblanco pasó antes de que Sasuke dijera nada más y el chico de ojos negros cerró la puerta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, seguramente Karin ya estaría allí. Sasuke sonrió con algo de ánimo, hablar con sus amigos le distraería algo.

—¿Cómo habéis estado últimamente Sakura-chan y tú? —preguntó Suigetsu para entablar una conversación. El universitario de cabello negro lo miró y susurró mientras se sentaba en el sofá:

—Ni bien ni mal. Como siempre…

—¿Cómo siempre? —por el tono de voz de Karin se notaba decepcionada—. Y yo que pensé que al menos os habíais besado tú y Sakura, pero ni eso. ¡Deberías ser más amoroso con Sakura, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke golpeó la palma de su mano en su frente, siempre que Karin y Suigetsu iban a visitarle hacían todo lo posible para juntarle con Sakura, ya ni sabía quién era peor… si ellos o sus padres.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto cada vez que nos visitáis? —preguntó con desánimo el anfitrión. Karin frunció el ceño y dijo con un tono dramático:

—Pobre Sakura, si lo llego a saber traigo un novio para ella de Okinawa.

—¡Muy buena Karin! —la animó su novio riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras una vena empezaba a palpitar en la sien del pelinegro.

—Será mejor que retires eso ahora mismo —susurró el pelinegro con una mirada asesina, realmente daba miedo. A Karin y a Suigetsu les salió una gota en la cabeza y la pelirroja musitó algo nerviosa:

—Ne… Sasuke-kun… que estaba de broma.

—Así no es divertido hacerte bromas Sasuke, te ofendes por nada —suspiró Suigetsu algo decepcionado—. Qué pena me das, no pillas ni una broma.

—Suigetsu… —llamó Karin por lo bajo—. Recuerda que Sasuke-kun no tiene mucha paciencia, y si te la cargas tú también lo toma conmigo —acabó diciendo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira Suigetsu, mi paciencia tiene un límite… y tú lo estás a punto de traspasarlo —escupió Sasuke lanzándole una mirada envenenada. Suigetsu lo miró con su típica sonrisa filosa y rió:

—Tranquilo hombre… pero ten cuidado, no te vaya quitar a Sakura-chan.

—_Has agotado su paciencia… _—pensó Karin con una gota en la cabeza y suspirando resignada, conocía muy bien a Sasuke, por algo eran amigos de la infancia… y Suigetsu también era amigo de la infancia de Sasuke, pero no aprendía.

—¡TE VOY A ESTRANGULAR, SÍ! —gritó Sasuke corriendo detrás de un Suigetsu asustado mientras buscaba un sitio para esconderse. Karin se alarmó y gritó:

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No me dejes sin novio! ¡Cómo mates a Suigetsu me las pagas!

…

—¡Decidido! —exclamó Ino con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡Te pondrás eso para darle una buena impresión a Naruto! Caerá rendido a tus pies, será solo tuyo Hinata…

—I… Ino-chan… esto… esto me… me parece… vergonzoso —susurró Hinata muerta de vergüenza al verse ella misma vestida con un vestido negro al corto y con escote… eso que no estamos hablando de la ropa interior de encaje que llevaba puesta.

—¡Oh vamos! Necesitas impresionar a Naruto y esta es la mejor forma Hinata. ¡Así que dalo todo! —acabó diciendo Ino.

Tanto Ino, Sakura como Hinata estaban en la mansión Hyuuga, donde no habría nadie los próximos diez días por asuntos de negocios que tenía que resolver Hiashi Hyuuga, y la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi, se había ido con él para poder aprender sobre los negocios de su familia. Neji, estaba de viaje con su "amiga" Tenten, así que era perfecto para que tuviera una cita con Naruto… solo esperaba que saliera como para no fastidiarlo todo.

—Tú también cerda… No presiones a Hinata ¿quieres? Lo último que nos falta es que Hinata esté más nerviosa de lo que debería —dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Ino de reojo.

—No la estoy presionando, tan solo le advierto —se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora solo falta llamar a Naruto y verás su reacción Hinata.

—Se nota que te mueres por ver la reacción de Naruto —acabó diciendo Sakura mientras rodaba los ojos y una gota adornaba su cabeza. Ino la fulminó con la mirada y replicó:

—No te hagas la santa, frentona. ¿O me vas a decir que tú tampoco tienes ganas de ver cómo reaccionaría Naruto al ver así a su novia?

Sakura se ruborizó al ser descubierta y miró hacia otro lado, no respondería, total ya sabían que la respuesta era sí.

—Nosotras nos vamos para que te vayas preparando, ¿vale? —le guiñó un ojo Ino a Hinata después de un incómodo y largo silencio—. Llámale para que venga corriendo y… que sea lo que dios quiera.

—Sí, adiós Hinata —se despidió Sakura—. Pásalo bien, recuerda llamar a Naruto.

—¡Adiós Hinata! —levantó la mano Ino en señal de despedida.

—Adiós Ino-chan, Sakura-chan —se despidió la peli azul con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando las chicas se marcharon, la Hyuuga se quedó en la mansión sola. ¿Llamar a Naruto? ¿Y si no quería verla? Ese simple pensamiento la ponía triste.

Tragó saliva en señal de nerviosismo y cogió el teléfono, pronto se haría de noche… sí que pasaba el tiempo deprisa. Suspiró con algo de desánimo y cuando iba a marcar el número de Naruto, alguien timbró en la puerta.

La chica se extrañó que alguien viniera a esa hora, pero decidió ir a ver quién era. Bajó las escaleras con toda la velocidad que se lo permitían su botas y abrió la puerta.

Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a Naruto allí de pie esperando que le abrieran.

—Hina… —Naruto no pudo decir nada más. Tan solo con ver a Hinata con esa ropa abrió los ojos al máximo y vio sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín intenso—. Ho… hola Hinata.

La peli azul se ruborizó y bajó la visa mientras decía:

—Hola… Na… Naruto-kun. Pasa.

Hinata le dejó paso a su novio y este entró mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle de ella.

—Venía a… pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día —se explicó Naruto mientras miraba a otro lado intentando ocultar su rubor—. Me marché sin más y… no te di explicaciones. Fui un estúpido al marcharme así.

Hinata se puso algo trise. Aunque al principio sí la había mirado, ahora no lo hacía, le evadía la mirada. La chica contestó:

—No pasa nada Naruto-kun… entiendo que yo no… te parezca… atractiva y…

—_Cállate Hinata, ¡maldita sea! ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para contenerme! _No es eso Hinata… ¡por dios! ¿Cómo no me vas a parecer atractiva? Menudas tonterías dices —susurró el chico mientras abrazaba a su novia—. _Si la abrazo, quizás no tenga que perder el control, aunque… me encanta abrazar a Hinata._

Hinata se sonrojó y suspiró. Inspiró aire y, armándose de valor, preguntó:

—Tú… ¿No me deseas, Naruto-kun?

El chico de ojos azules se separó abruptamente del abrazo en donde estaba con su novia y preguntó con voz chillona:

—¿Qué dices?

—¿No me deseas? —preguntó la peli azul armándose de valor de nuevo.

Naruto inspiró aire intentando contenerse, pero mirando a su novia no se pudo controlar. Sus ojos perla brillantes, su cara ruborizada, su cuerpo… Era una tentación demasiado grande.

Sin aviso previo, el rubio descendió su cabeza hasta pegar su frente con la de la peli azul, haciendo que la chica lo mirara aún más ruborizada.

Naruto la cogió del mentón y posó un beso en sus labios, algo salvaje y lanzado. Al principio era eso, un roce de labios, pero poco a poco se volvió más pasional. La lengua del chico estaba empezando a pedir permiso para entrar en la boca de su novia, haciendo que ella abriera los labios mientras sus lenguas empezaron a rozarse entre ellas. Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que el aire empezó a hacerles falta y se separaron respirando agitados. Cuando el rubio dio cogido algo de aire, se acercó de nuevo besando otra vez los labios tan tentativos de su novia. Un beso intenso y realmente placentero, nunca quería que se acabara, era una de las mejores experiencias que en ese instante podían sentir.

—Naruto… kun… —susurró Hinata respirando agitadamente mientras el chico le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano, disfrutando de su suavidad.

—Hinata yo… realmente —el rubio estaba muy nervioso, quería decírselo pero… ¿era lo correcto?

Hinata, por su parte, estaba esperando a ver que decía el chico, que, por cierto… ya llevaba un buen rato callado.

—Yo… quiero hacer… ¡quiero hacer el amor contigo! —acabó el rubio gritando todo sonrojado. Hinata no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba muy ruborizada y no le salían las palabras.

—Yo… —dijo Hinata cuando pudo decir algo—. Yo también… Naruto-kun.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo habían llegado hasta la habitación de la peli azul, sin embargo allí estaban los dos. Entre besos y respiraciones agitadas ambos se tumbaron en la cama, él encima de ella. Hinata realmente estaba deseosa de sentir los labios de Naruto, rozaba sus labios con los suyos para después fundirlos en besos apasionados. Eso volvía loco al rubio, tenerla tan sólo para él. Ahora mismo, Hinata no era la típica universitaria tímida, era una mujer ansiosa de unirse con él… y vaya que si le iba a conceder ese deseo.

Una de las manos de Naruto se fue deslizando por su pierna, acariciándola. La chica jadeó entre los besos apasionados que se estaban dando ambos, era una sensación realmente placentera sentir como la cálida y morena piel de Naruto tocaba con suavidad y delicadeza su blanca piel.

Las manos de Hinata llegaron hasta el pecho de Naruto y allí deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a sus hombros, procediendo a quitarle la chaqueta. El chico rompió el beso en busca de aire, respirando agitadamente, al igual que Hinata, y se deshizo con rapidez de su chaqueta vaquera quedando con una camiseta de manga corta. Naruto empezó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la chica empezara a soltar pequeños suspiros de placer al sentir la lengua de su novio deslizarse por su tersa piel.

—Naruto-kun… —susurró la chica ruborizada al sentir como sus manos empezaban a deslizar su vestido por su cuerpo para quitárselo. El muchacho rompió los besos que le estaba dando al cuello de su novia para poder retirarle el vestido. Enrojeció al máximo cuando vio que llevaba puesto un sujetador y unas bragas rojas de encaje. Respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y descendió poder probar de nuevo los tentadores labios de su novia. Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata atrajo a su novio abrazándolo por la nuca, para que el beso fuera más intenso. El chico, sin poder contenerse, exploró cada rincón de su boca, recorriendo con deseo sus labios intentando que el sabor que desprendía de ellos se quedara grabado sus labios, un sabor que lo podría llevar peligrosamente a la adicción, una que estaría gustoso de tener.

Naruto se separó de ella para coger algo de aire mientras el aliento de ella se mezclaba con el suyo, sintiendo ambos el aliento del otro. El rubio miró con algo de nerviosismo el sostén de la chica y después la miró a ella, sin embargo, ella sonrió tímidamente y muy ruborizada susurró:

—No es justo Naruto-kun… tú… aún tienes tu camiseta.

El chico la miró sorprendido y después sonrió pícaramente para sacarse la camiseta negra, dejando a Hinata ver su perfecto y musculoso pecho, haciendo que la peli azul se ruborizara.

—¿Así estoy mejor Hinata? —preguntó el chico dándole besos por el cuello—. ¿O no te gusto así?

La chica de ojos perla se ruborizó muchísimo al sentir cómo Naruto le quitaba el sostén, dejando sus pechos al aire libre. Sintió la mirada azul de Naruto sobre la suya, tan apasionada, tan intensa… tan cargada de deseo. La chica sonrió tímidamente y lo abrazó en tierno abrazo, transmitiéndole algo de calor y amor. El rubio correspondió inmediatamente mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en su cara, confirmando lo mucho que le gustaban los abrazos de su novia.

—Te amo tanto Naruto-kun.

—Y yo a ti —susurró Naruto en su oído. Sentir el aliento de su novio tan cerca, rozándole la piel, sintió que ardía, que su piel quemaba de la pasión que sentía. Se sentía en la gloria al estar a su lado, era como rozar el mismísimo paraíso. Podía sentir y notar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que Naruto le transmitía, un cálido y ardiente amor, que la llenaba por completo. Su mirada emitía la necesidad de sentirla, de estar con ella, Hinata leyó en esos ojos como él la miraba como si ella fuera lo más importante para él. Se sentía amada, querida.

Notaba los besos de su chico deslizándose por su hombro, para llegar más abajo, sintiendo como se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su pecho. Naruto levantó la mirada y vio como Hinata respiraba agitadamente, disfrutando de cada caricia que él le brindaba, haciendo que el rubio sonriera y entonces llevó uno de los pezones de la chica a su boca, saboreándolo.

Vale, Hinata supo que Naruto podía ser un hombre muy pasional y realmente sexy si se lo proponía. Pudo sentir como sus propios gemidos llenaban la habitación de una melodía de gemidos que a Naruto le pareció la música más hermosa del mundo.

El muchacho mordió suavemente su pezón, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño gritito de placer, haciendo que el rubio se excitara aún más. Abandonó su pecho y volvió a probar el néctar de sus labios, sintiendo como de nuevo ese sabor adictivo invadía sus labios dejándolos con ese delicioso aroma.

Naruto, al notar que estaban de nuevo desiguales, se quitó los pantalones. La muchacha no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando vio por encima de los bóxers naranjas de su novio su potente erección. El rubio le acarició la mejilla haciendo que ella le mirara algo temerosa, cosa que al universitario le preocupó.

—Hinata… no tenemos por qué estar haciendo esto si tú no quieres, yo puedo esperar —murmuró el chico mientras le daba un pequeño y cálido beso en los labios. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y después musitó:

—Es que… yo… no sé como… como actuar Naruto-kun —acabó diciendo bastante avergonzada.

—Yo tampoco sé que tengo que hacer Hinata —dijo el chico mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello—. Tan sólo… déjate llevar —acabó diciendo en un susurró ronco mientras le besaba en la boca, de nuevo en un ardiente y pasional beso.

Las bocas de ambos se fundían en besos apasionados y sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí, notando la cálida piel del otro, como le quemaba al simple roce. Naruto se deshizo de la ropa interior de su novia y la suya propia, haciendo que Hinata empezara a temblar… sin embargo, Naruto la besó y dijo:

—Supongo que debo preguntártelo… ¿estás completamente seguro de que quieres que sea yo?

Hinata suspiró mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y susurró:

—Te amo Naruto-kun… quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

El chico sonrió y empezó a entrar en ella, haciendo que Hinata se tensara y empezara a entrecortársele la respiración empezando a ser errática al igual que el chico, quien también sintió como su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Se paró cuando encontró una barrera que supo que era la pureza de Hinata, su virginidad. Suspiró con algo de preocupación, temía dañar a su chica, pero ella quería que lo hiciera… y él deseaba más que nada fundirse con ella, que lo colmara por completo, que su fragancia lo envolviera, hasta dejarle sin respiración.

Finalmente, Naruto decidió romper su virginidad, lo que la convertiría en su mujer, sólo suya y tan sólo para él. La chica ahogó un quejido y se abrazó a su novio, quien la abrazó y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello para tranquilizarla. El dolor que sintió en un principio empezaba a darle paso al placer, donde deseosa de sentir más hizo un movimiento de caderas que hizo que ambos gimieran.

Naruto empezó a embestir lentamente, sintiendo la estrechez de su novia y como su respiración empezaba a ser más alterada, al igual que la suya propia. Ambos se sumieron en una danza erótica donde sus corazones estaban unidos al igual que sus cuerpos, donde el placer los abrumaba. Hinata sentía como su chico empezaba a moverse más rápido para sentir más placer, donde el deseo aumentaba a cada embestida de mayor velocidad haciendo que ella arquera la espalda y sus pechos rozaran contra el duro torso de Naruto, quien besó sus pezones de nuevo haciendo que Hinata empezara a gemir más audiblemente.

En una última embestida todo acabó, sintiendo como descargaban todo ese placer, aún unidos incluso después de haber acabado. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama de la chica mientras intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su chica, quien acarició sus cabellos con ternura y con cariño, intentando transmitirle paz y tranquilidad. El rubio salió de ella y se tumbó al lado de Hinata, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, para sentirla a su lado, antes de que el sueño los invadiera y ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Sakura llegó a casa algo cansada. Incluso tras despedirse de Hinata, Ino le había convencido ir a tomar algo para pasarlo bien ese domingo. Cuando entró en la casa vio en el reloj de la entrada que no era muy tarde, aún podría comer algo. Se adentró en la casa deshaciéndose de sus tacones y haciéndolos a un lado. Se fue caminando hacia la cocina y allí se encontró a Sasuke sentado en una silla mientras su mirada estaba en un punto fijo de la cocina, como perdido… la pelirrosa tuvo la sensación de que él no se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado a casa.

—Hola —saludó Sakura metiéndose en la cocina mientras que Sasuke dio un respingo, acertando la teoría de la pelirrosa. El pelinegro se ruborizó levemente y susurró:

—Hola.

La chica no sabía que le pasaba a su prometido, estaba algo extraño… además de sonrojado, que era una cosa muy rara en Sasuke. El chico observó cómo Sakura bostezaba y avanzó por la cocina, seguramente para buscar algo para comer.

La pelirrosa abrió la nevera pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención, así que la cerró en un movimiento seco.

—¿Tú que cenaste Sasuke? No veo nada que me llame la atención —preguntó al chica mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Salí a comer fuera… con Gaara —mintió el pelinegro. Karin le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Sakura de que Suigetsu y ella estaban ahí, el siguiente día querían darle una sorpresa a Sakura, seguro que se alegraría al ver a Karin y a Suigetsu.

—Oh, entiendo —se rindió la chica, tampoco es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero lo hubiera gustado comer algo… tendría que haber aceptado la proposición de Ino e ir a comer fuera.

Por su parte, Sasuke se quedó medio embobado mirándola. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, mirándola intensamente, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo suyo. No pudo evitar acordarse de lo que Karin le había dicho antes de despedirse.

**Flash Back**

—Bueno, al final lo pasamos bien —afirmó Suigetsu con una sonrisa afilada. Karin también sonrió y dijo:

—Cierto, yo me lo pasé bien.

Sasuke tan sólo se dirigió a la puerta de su casa mientras decía:

—Bueno, ya no veremos.

—¡Recuerda no decirle nada a Sakura-chan para que podamos darle una sorpresa! —exclamó el peliblanco eufórico. A Sasuke le salió una gota en la cabeza y dijo:

—¡Baka! No es necesario que grites.

—Eh, Sasuke-kun, una cosa… ¿Por qué no intentas besar a Sakura esta noche? —preguntó la pelirroja viendo divertida como las mejillas de su amigo se tornaban carmesí. El pelinegro bufó hacia otro lado y gruñó:

—¿Por qué iba a querer besarla?

—¿Quizás por qué estás enamorado de ella? Y no me vengas con tonterías de que no te gusta, se nota perfectamente lo que sientes por ella —replicó Karin mientras rodaba los ojos, no podía creer que el chico aún fuera capaz de intentar esquivar la idea de que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

—Bueno, y a pesar de eso ¿qué? No voy a forzarla para besarla ¿no?

—¿Forzarla? —preguntó Karin extrañada—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Piensas que ella no siente lo mismo? Por dios, no hay más que verla como te mira, estoy segura de que está enamorada de ti.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y dijo irónico:

—Claro, si se nota.

Karin suspiró resignada y dijo:

—Sasuke-kun, no entiendes nada. ¿No te das cuenta de que puede llegar otro chico y quitártela?

La sola idea de imaginar a Sakura con otro hizo que una rabia empezara a nacer en el pecho del pelinegro, como queriendo matar a cualquiera baboso que se atreviera a tocarla.

—Estamos comprometidos —respondió el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, como si ese compromiso atara a ambos de una manera especial. Sin embargo, Karin no pudo soltar una carcajada amarga y soltó:

—Comprometidos ¿eh? Vamos Sasuke, ese es el punto. ¿Si de verdad Sakura te odiara por qué no rompió el compromiso?

El pelinegro se quedó estático, la pelirroja estaba ganando terreno, y lo peor… es que él lo estaba perdiendo.

—Verás Sasuke-kun —siguió la chica—, en algún momento ella se va a hartar y romperá este compromiso cuando no pueda más. ¿Tú realmente quieres eso?

No, claro que no quería que Sakura rompiera su compromiso, era lo único que, por el momento, la mantenía a su lado, porque era **su **prometida.

—Hmp —emitió el chico de ojos negros mientras le enviaba una mirada molesta a su amiga de la infancia. La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta para ir junto a su novio. Cuando estaba al lado de Suigetsu gritó:

—¡Piénsalo Sasuke-kun!

—¡Eso! ¡Tú piénsalo Sasuke-kun! —gritó divertido Suigetsu intentando imitar la voz de su novia. Esta lo miró con rabia y gritó:

—¡Suigetsu no baka!

Sasuke miró con una gota en la cabeza como Karin corría detrás de su novia para intentar asesinarlo y suspiró con aburrimiento, antes de que fueran novios las escenas de Karin y Suigetsu peleando era algo tan típico que no era de extrañar verlas incluso estando de novios.

—_Qué estúpidos _—pensó el chico mientras los veía pelear.

—Bueno, adiós Sasuke-kun —se despidió Karin con la mano mientras un Suigetsu algo adolorido se despidió también. El chico hizo el mismo gesto que Karin y entró en la mansión, dónde se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina sin saber qué hacer.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La mirada de Sasuke estaba empezando a poner nerviosa a Sakura, sentía como su penetrante mirada se clavaba por completo en su cuerpo, empezando a sudar frío. ¿Por qué demonios el pelinegro la miraba así, de esa forma?

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, con pasos seguros y se podía apreciar una mirada decidida.

—Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó al sorprendida. Sasuke la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara y mirara a su prometido muy cerca de su cara, casi rozando sus labios.

Sus alientos empezaron a entremezclarse cuando la boca de Sasuke descendió sobre la de Sakura. En cuanto la pelirrosa pudo darse cuenta, Sasuke tenía sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso.

La chica de ojos jade sintió como su prometido la aprisionaba contra la pared y su cuerpo, que estaba pegado al cuerpo de ella. El pelinegro empezó a mover sus labios buscando más contacto con ella, cosa que la chica respondió cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir cuando Sasuke movió los labios de ella para poder entrar en su boca y empezara a rozar su lengua con la de ella, empezando a subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos. La pelirrosa hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo, quedando totalmente pegado al de él, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido mientras seguían besándose y la chica le revolvía el cabello a su prometido.

Se separaron al ver que el oxígeno no les llegaba y se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke nunca había estado tan guapo: tenía el cabello alborotado y respiraba agitadamente y en sus ojos solo se veía reflejado deseo y ese cuerpo… ¡dios! ¿Cómo podría resistirse a él? Por otra parte, Sasuke también se fijó en ella: con sus mejillas ruborizadas, su boquita entreabierta dejando escapar su agitada respiración, su ropa desordenada al andar rozándose con él… y esos labios, rojos por los excitantes besos que el chico le había estado dando, esa imagen le hizo perder una parte de su cordura.

La chica gimió cuando el chico empezó a pasar una mano por su pierna, acariciándola, mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de la chica, quien echó su cabeza atrás para dejarle mejor acceso. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que ambos se iban a encontrar en esa situación?

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó la pelirrosa cuando sintió que su intimidad rozaba con la del chico, que empezaba a notarse por debajo de sus pantalones la creciente erección que tenía por los besos tan fogosos que se estaban dando.

Ese "Sasuke-kun" realmente le hizo perder la cordura por completo al chico. Empezó a subir su mano por la pierna de la chica, elevándole la falda mientras que Sakura empezaba a besar su cuello, todo eso era demasiado excitante. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pensar o de preguntarse qué demonios estaban haciendo, sólo querían una cosa, que todo eso no parara.

Al sentir como el chico estaba punto de llegar a su intimidad, la chica empezó a abrirle la camisa al chico, deseando besarle el pecho. Estaba cegada por el deseo, y ella no eran de las chicas que se dejaban llevar por cualquier chico, pero la persona que le estaba provocando eso era Sasuke, su prometido, su chico, la persona que amaba en secreto.

¿Cómo era posible que con unos simples besos hubieran llegado a situaciones tan intensas? En realidad era fácil de deducir, ellos querían sentirse, quererse, amarse. Sentían la necesidad de estar fundidos el uno con el otro, besarse hasta que se cansaran, aunque eso era muy difícil, ya que el sabor de los labios del otro cada vez era más y más adictivo.

Cuando la camisa de Sasuke estaba abierta, la pelirrosa empezó a besar el pecho, mientras que Sasuke se ruborizaba cerrando sus ojos y empezaba a dar roncos gemidos, era una sensación muy placentera.

—Sa… Sakura… —susurró el universitario en un ronco gemido que hizo que la chica lo mirara abrumada por el deseo, quien siguió besando el pecho de su prometido.

Sasuke la separó de su pecho con algo de impaciencia y besó esos labios que tantas veces había tenido ganas de probar. Eran tan suaves y tan dulces, realmente odiaba lo dulce… únicamente le gustaría el dulce de los labios de Sakura. Pronto, el chico empezó a bajar para besarle el cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas y dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas mientras que la pelirrosa empezaba a ruborizarse al sentir esos besos y esa situación bastante subida de tono.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica mientras volvía a probar los labios de  
Sakura, quien lo recibió gustosa. Empezó a buscar el cierre de la falda de la chica y prosiguió a sacarle la falda, cosa que la chica no se opuso.

*RING*

Ambos se separaron algo sobresaltados al oír el sonido del teléfono. ¿Era como un repelente o qué? Se miraron agitados mientras se examinaban.

Sakura estaba con el pelo muy poco alborotado, su falda a medio abrir y su camisa blanca algo revuelta, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados y rojos. Sasuke no estaba mejor, él también estaba ruborizado, su camisa totalmente abierta, a punto de caer por sus hombros, tenía una creciente erección en sus pantalones y respiraba agitadamente, al igual que su prometida.

Antes de que colgaran, Sasuke dio unos pasos apurados y cogió rápidamente el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —preguntó aún con la respiración algo agitada. El chico inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el teléfono quedara entre el hombro y su oreja mientras se abotonaba la camisa que Sakura minutos atrás le había desabrochado.

—**¿Sasuke-chan? ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto en coger el teléfono? **—se oyó la voz preocupada de Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Sasuke se puso algo nervioso y susurró tratando de que su respiración volviera a ser normal, cosa que no consiguió:

—Esto… yo…

—**Sasuke-chan, ¿por qué tienes la respiración agitada?**

—Ah, ¿qué? ¿La respiración? Bueno… es que… ¡estaba en la ducha y vine corriendo hacia abajo al sentir el teléfono! —se felicitó Sasuke al encontrar una buena excusa y que le sirviera a su madre. A Mikoto se lo oyó suspirar, y después dijo:

—**¿Y por qué Sakura no lo cogió?**

—_¡Oh, genial! ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¡Fingiré que no la escuché mientras pienso! _—pensó el pelinegro mientras su cabeza empezaba a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante.

—**¡Sasuke! ¿Estás ahí? **—preguntó Mikoto alarmada. Sasuke se sobresaltó con el grito de su madre y dijo algo alterado con su respiración ya más normalizada:

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ocurre?

—**Te estaba preguntado que porque Sakura no cogió el teléfono.**

—Ah, eso… es que… Sakura ya está durmiendo, salió con sus amigas y está muy cansada.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se oyó la risa de Mikoto del otro lado del teléfono, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

—**No tienes remedio Sasuke-chan, siempre haces lo mismo cuando mientes. Te pones pensativo y empieza a decir "es que…", siempre lo haces **—se oyó la divertida voz de Mikoto desde el otro lado del teléfono—**. Si estabas profundizando tu relación con Sakura-chan me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio **—acabó diciendo la mujer emocionada. Sasuke estaba completamente desarmado, así que sólo le quedó su último intento:

—¿Qué dices mamá? ¿Profundizando mi relación con Sakura? ¡Quién querría estar con ella! _Si se enteran de lo que acaba de pasar son capaces de coger el siguiente avión de vuelta a Japón, traer a Itachi de arrastras y nos casan mañana mismo._

Sakura, que ya había acabado de arreglarse, escuchó lo último que dijo Sasuke.

_¿Qué dices mamá? ¿Profundizando mi relación con Sakura? ¡Quién querría estar con ella!_

La chica sintió como los ojos empezaban a escocerle y en el pecho empezó a sentir una profunda presión; dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia mientras oía a Sasuke hablar con Mikoto. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado hacía un momento, entonces? ¿Sólo fue para calmar una calentura que había tenido él de repente o qué?

No, no iba a llorar por él. Era cierto que le dolía que la persona que amaba hubiera jugado así con ella, pero tampoco merecía la pena llorar, no iba a conseguir nada, tan sólo ser una "molestia".

Sasuke, que había terminado de hablar con su madre y de haberle convencido de que no había hecho nada fuera de lo común con Sakura, colgó el teléfono. Se miró bien y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba todo bien, su erección había desaparecido, se había ordenado un poco mejor el cabello y su camisa estaba abotonada.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sin embargo, Sakura anduvo con pasos decididos por el pasillo. Cuando pasó por el lado del pelinegro, le golpeó con el hombro rudamente y pasó de largo sin ni siquiera disculparse o mirarle.

Sasuke miró impresionado esa reacción y susurró:

—Sakura…

—¡No me hables! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó con un tono de voz rudo, se podía notar el dolor en el tono de voz. Sasuke en verdad estaba muy sorprendido por esa reacción.

—Pero, Sakura tú…

—¡Qué no me hables te he dicho! —chilló la pelirrosa para ir corriendo escaleras arriba y con un portazo encerrarse en su habitación.

Sasuke se quedó parado en el pasillo completamente sorprendido. ¡Sakura estaba molesta, eso no era muy difícil de deducir! Inspiró y espiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, pero no funcionó. Seguía igual de confundido que antes.

Sakura le había correspondido a los besos que le había dado él a ella, así que ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué se había enfadado? Si ella no quería que la besara, lo normal sería que lo apartara de ella ¿no?

—_Todo esto es demasiado confuso _—pensó el pelinegro mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se iba rumbo a su habitación, no quería molestar a Sakura ahora que estaba enfadada.

…

El siguiente día amaneció soleado, un día espléndido. Unos ojos azules empezaron a abrirse lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Ahogó un bostezo con una mano y miró hacia su lado. En su pecho descansaba una chica de cabello azulado con una sonrisa pacífica, mientras respiraba pausadamente. Miró con algo de apuro el reloj que estaba en la pared de esa habitación y se tranquilizó al ver que no era muy tarde, sino que todo lo contrario, bastante temprano.

Naruto sonrió con cariño cuando volvió a ver a su novia y le dio un beso en el hombro, para después salir con cuidado de la cama y vestirse. Cuando acabó vio que Hinata empezaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó somnolienta mientras bostezaba. Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días —susurró el chico—. Perdón por despertarte.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun —sonrió la chica mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que el chico respondió al abrazo con gusto—. No te preocupes, no tengo tanto sueño.

—Pues yo me quedaba en la cama de buen gusto —musitó el chico algo decaído—, pero tengo clase en la universidad a primera hora, y que yo sepa tú no tienes, aprovecha para dormir algo más ¿vale?

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario Naruto-kun, así está bien. No acostumbro a dormir mucho.

—¡Vaya! Estás empezando a parecerte a Gaara —bufó el chico con una sonrisa divertida mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a su novia quien se rió por ese comentario.

—Es cierto… Gaara-kun no suele dormir mucho, no sé porqué.

Naruto atrajo a la chica hacia él y la abrazó mientras le susurraba de manera sensual en su oído:

—Lo de anoche fue lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida.

—Esto… también para mí —susurró la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el chico sonriera. Deshizo el abrazo y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar algo?

Hinata sonrió mientras se levantaba con una sábana envolviendo su cuerpo, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivida anoche, aún sentía algo de vergüenza de que su novio la viera desnuda. Cogió su ropa mientras vio como Naruto salía de la habitación, seguramente para preparar algo de desayunar.

La peli azul sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana como el sol resplandecía con todo su esplendor. Sí, definitivamente iba hacer un día precioso.

…

Gaara se estiró algo cansado. Estuvo hasta tarde haciendo unos ejercicios para la universidad y aún así no los había acabado del todo.

—_Ah… ojalá Sasuke hubiera cogido la misma carrera que yo… así podría copiarle los ejercicios _—pensó el pelirrojo con algo de pesadez, no tenía a quien copiarle los ejercicios. Se sentó en el sofá reventado, tenía ganas de dormir, pero también tenía hambre y clase a primera hora… era horrible.

De pronto, sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y empezaban a darle un masaje relajante mientras sentía como alguien le besaba el cuello. El pelirrojo miró hacia atrás y vio a Ino con una pícara sonrisa.

—Se te nota tenso —decía la chica mientras le seguía dando el masaje. El chico sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y dijo en un suspiro:

—Estoy cansado.

—Se nota —dijo la rubia mientras lo besaba. El chico correspondió y susurró:

—Hacía tiempo que no me dabas un masaje.

—Es verdad —dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus manos sobre la espalda de su novio.

—Aún me acuerdo lo que pasó la primera vez que te di un masaje, Ino —susurró de manera sensual el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del sofá y cogía la chica de la cintura, apegándola a él.

—Sí… fue la primera vez que… —susurró ruborizada—… que hicimos el amor.

—Así es —murmuró mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello—. Fue la mejor experiencia que tuve.

—Sí, también fue la mejor que tuve yo —dijo algo avergonzada por acordarse de eso. Había sido raro lo que había pasado ese día, pero fue una experiencia que, definitivamente, jamás olvidarían.

—¿Estás avergonzada? —preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de burla—. Es raro en ti.

—¡Vaya! ¡Mira quién habla! —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa divertida mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo. Besar al pelirrojo era como rozar el cielo, ese chico no podía besar mejor porque era algo imposible.

La rubia gimió cuando sintió la lengua de su chico juguetear con la suya, quien también gimió por el contacto. El beso era cada vez más subido de tono y bastante erótico, Gaara acarició con cuidado los cabellos dorados, aún sueltos, de Ino. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron por un momento. El universitario se acercó a su oído y dijo:

—Te queda mejor el pelo suelto, ¿por qué no te lo dejas así?

—Ya veremos —susurró la chica mientras se apegaba a él. La temperatura del cuerpo de pelirrojo empezó a subir y susurró:

—No hagas eso… que tengo clase dentro de poco.

Ino le dio un beso en el cuello y susurró:

—Pervertido.

Gaara se rió mientras se sentaba en sofá para descansar un poco con Ino a su lado.

…

Había pasado una hora desde que Hinata se despidió de Naruto en la puerta de su casa. Ahora, la peli azul, estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a la universidad, aunque no tuviera clase hasta bastante más tarde, aún así quería prepararse.

Oyó con algo de sorpresa como el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar. Extrañada, bajó por la puerta para ver quién era. Se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a un chico de cabello castaño largo y ojos perla.

—Ho… hola Neji-kun —susurró la chica de ojos perlas mientras veía como el chico entraba en casa.

—Hola Hinata —susurró el chico—. Tenten tenía que volver porque iba sus clases empezarían pronto de nuevo, así que ya hemos vuelto.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Neji la miró de reojo y preguntó:

—¿Y esa sonrisa? Qué contenta estás —dijo el castaño mientras la miraba desconfiado.

—Bue… bueno… tan sólo estoy feliz —dijo la chica algo nerviosa. Neji se sintió cómo un idiota al preguntarle eso a su prima y susurró:

—Ah claro, perdona.

—¡No! ¡No pasa nada! —respondió Hinata.

Neji subió hacia arriba para dejar sus maletas en su habitación mientras ella se apoyaba en la puerta por la que Neji había pasado antes. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio y pensó:

—_Menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta. Si se entera de lo que hemos hecho Naruto-kun y yo anoche, Neji-kun querrá matarlo._

Hinata tan sólo suspiró resignada mientras subía a su habitación para seguir ordenando sus cosas para ir a la universidad.

Continuará...

* * *

**Ahh, por fin lo acabé, el capi era largito por eso me llevó tanto tiempo hacerlo ^^. Bueno, me despido y quiero agradecer a la gente que comentó, en serio. Y quiero aclarar unas cosas: aquí la pareja principal sí que será SasuSaku, pero intentaré que las demás no queden en el olvido y también tengan protagonismo.**

**Advertencia (de nuevo XD): En el próximo capi habrá LEMON GAAINO así que no digáis que no advierto eh? XD. **

**En el próximo capi: Aunque la luz se vuelva oscura**

**Sayo y mordiscos a todos!**


End file.
